Forgive me or not
by booksmylife
Summary: Bella is a princess. Before her Father dies he marries a women who is jealous of Bella's beauty. So she doesn't call her as princess. Bella would do anything for her forgiveness. But what happens when Prince Edward comes to her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people, this is my first story so tell me whether or not you like it. This story is pretty much like Cinderella. This story is set in the olden times so I hope you like it. Thank-you ****.**

Chapter 1

"Bella, get down here young lady and start moping the rooms!" My step-mother shouted.

"Coming Mother. " I closed the window that faced Prince Edward's castle. I wished to go there one-day and see how he looks like. The town has been gossiping about him. How all the girls would gush over how he looks like.

Of course, Amber – my step-mother – wouldn't let me go to Prince Edward's castle. Oh how I would do anything to let her forgive me. I don't know why my step-mother and step-sisters hated me. When my father – who was also my best friend – passed away when I was six, I just wanted forgiveness.

I ran down and saw Jessica and Lauran – my step-sisters – singing together. Their voices were squeaky but hopefully they would improve later on.

"Hey world plainest girl" Jessica sneered.

"Yeah you are like so like plain. Like over the limits" Lauran joined.

"Hello" I simply said. Of course I was plain. Seriously who would want me? Jessica and Lauran were really pretty.

"Stop playing around Bella and get moping!" Amber told me sternly. I turned around only to see she was glaring at me. I quickly got a bucket and some cloth. Just as I was about to start moping, the bell rang. I quickly ran to the door and opened it. There was an old man standing outside. He was wearing a blue suit with an envelope in his hand.

"This is an invitation letter from King Carlisle," The old man said as he extended his hand with the envelope to me. I took as I gasped. King Carlisle was the father of Prince Edward.

"It Prince Edward's Birthday after 2 weeks, so he throwing a mask ball in the royal ballroom." The old man continued.

"Thank-you," I said as I closed the door. I opened the letter and read it.

The letter said every prince and princess were to come. I am a princess but Amber doesn't call me as that. So I tell people to call me just Bella. My father was King Charlie. I've heard that my father and King Carlisle were good friends.

I quickly went upstairs and knocked on the music door room. I could hear Jessica and Lauren singing and Amber was correcting them.

**So what do you think? Like it, hate it. I will update when I get 10 reviews. Thank-You**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank-you so much for your reviews. They all are really so nice. So I guess you like the story. Okay here is your new chapter. And confuzzled lil phoenix I said that Bella doesn't call herself a princess because her mother doesn't. This chapter is Edwards POV, talking about the mask ball. And the decorations. So enjoy. **

Chapter 2 EPOV

"Father why can't _I_ wear a mask for the party?" I hated when girls _tries_ to seductive by saying **like**. I mean what the hell, what's wrong with just talking normally.

"Son, this is your party and people have to see you. Okay, no more arguments, Understood?" he said the last part sternly. I can never beat him in arguments. Yeah he is nice and all, but sometimes he can get really mean.

"Okay father, I won't wear a mask to the party. _Happy?_" I sighed and went up to my bedroom.

I laid down looking up the ceiling. This is so not fair. I mean why do girls have to gush over how I looked like. None of them really liked me for who I really am. Of course I have never had a girlfriend in my life. All the girls I see are sluts. They don't even know how to love someone. _Innocently_.

But what can I say; I am the prince so I have do have to be polite to _all_ of the girls. I sighed wondering when I can find the perfect girl. I shook my head at that idea, I don't even think I would ever find a girl who actually cares for me and likes me for who I really am rather than for what I look like.

"Sir, your father said you have to see the new princesses and decide who you wish to dance with," my servant said as he entered the room. Great now I have to _dance _with girls. This day cannot get any worse can it?

"Who said I were to dance with someone in _my _party?"I asked angrily

"Sir this is tradition, you must dance with someone," and with that he left the photos on my table and left the room.

_Oh well, here goes nothing,_ I thought to myself. I opened up the album and searched. Man there were lot's of princesses. I caught Alice, my best friend's-Jasper- girlfriend. I looked more and stopped at the S section. There I saw the most beautiful girl I have ever set my eyes on. She had long silky hair. I couldn't really make-out the colour of her hair or (**AN: this is set in the olden times days, remember!? Black and white) **anything but she was very beautiful. The big thing was, she didn't look like a slut. She looked... innocent. But who cares about the looks, she may look innocent from the outside but she might not be innocent from the inside.

I had no idea how many minutes or hours went by, I didn't care. For some reason I just couldn't get my eyes of her beautiful picture. I looked down a little bit and saw her name. Princess Isabella Marie Swan. She had a beautiful name. In fact, Bella meant beautiful in Italian and boy was she beautiful.

Just then a high pitched voice came out of my door and inside.

"Edward baby, how like are you?" It was Tanya trying to be seductive. Eww she sounded so weird.

"Tanya..." I said frustratingly, "how many do I have to tell you, Just Edward," I really get mad when someone calls me their baby.

"Anyway, I was wondering whether you would dance with me in your party." Crap there is no way I am going to dance with this maniac in _my_ party.

"Listen Tanya, I am not going to dance with anyone –"

"Oh so you will dance with me, I have been waiting for this day to come."

"Tanya"

"Say no more baby, I will see you and dance with you under the moonlight, see you later." And with that she left the room.

Great. Just great. Now I have to dance with Tanya. Ugh, god must really hate me. Oh well, I might see Princess Isabella. _Would I_?

**Ohh, will he see Bella? Thank-you for the reviews and sorry I took ages so I will write some more after 3 days if I get more than 2 reviews that is. **

**Than-you. Luv BeautifulBlush**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people, I'm back. Yes I know it is early but tomorrow I won't be able to write so that's why I decided to write today. This chapter is continued from the first chapter, how Bella went to the music room. This is for you xoxEdwardxBellaxox- sorry guys one of my best friend happens to be bored- and for all my fans. So enjoy and once again thank-you for your reviews.**

Chapter 3 BPOV

I knocked on the door and the singing stopped altogether.

"Come in," Amber sang. I smiled. I really liked it when she was in a good mood. I opened the door and smiled. She smiled too, but it quickly disappeared when she saw me. It always happens; somehow I seem to ruin her good mood. If only I could disappear so she could always be in a good mood.

"What is it Bella, and make it quick. I don't have all day to listen to your blabber." Amber said annoyingly.

I hesitated; I knew Lauran and Jessica would be jumping up and down joyfully. They have a 'thing' for Prince Edward.

"Umm... King Carlisle sends us an invitation for Prince Edward's Birthday." I said as I extended the envelope. Jessica snatched the envelope from my hand to read it with Lauran.

"Ahh..." They both screamed in enthusiasm.

"I am so like going to like wear my most favourite dress." Jessica declared.

"Yeah like me too." Lauran joined as they held both of their hands and jumped in circles like little kids.

Amber took the letter and started reading it. Amber already started giving me work to do when they left.

"Now Bella, you would clean the dishes, do the laundry, mop the floor and dust the furniture. Okay?" She ordered.

"Oh but mother, the letter said all prince and princesses were to attend." I reminded her. I really wanted to go to this party. It has been my dream to go to a royal mask ball.

"Yes but you will not be going. You have a lot of chores to do, no more arguments. Understood?"

"Yes mother," I sighed and went up to my bedroom and shut the door.

What can I ever do to get my step-mother's forgiveness? I opened my window and saw Prince Edward's castle. Well I guess that's a no to his party.

Just then the doorbell rang. I quickly ran to the door and opened it.

"Bella, how are you?" It was Alice, my best friend in the world. She was also a princess. I knew her since we both were five. Her mother and my (real) mother were really good friends.

"Alice, I am fine than-you," I hugged her.

"Princess Alice, what like are you like doing here?" Jessica asked rudely.

"I came here to see how Bella was doing and to pick out a dress for her at Prince Edward's party." Alice grinned at me. There you go, always trust her to be a fashion freak. I bit my lips and she looked concerned. _How to tell her, how to tell her?_

"Bella is not going to the party." Lauran said happily. I was glad to see her happy, but I was not glad that I wasn't going.

"Why not?" Alice said disapprovingly.

"Well duh, mother said." Jessica pointed like it was very obvious.

"Well can I talk to her then?" Oh no no no no!

"Alice you really don't have to, you know. I-I have lot's of housework to do so I can't." It was no use. She pushed me away and went straight to the music room. How did she know?

"Umm... Amber, I just wanted to know why Bella cannot go to Prince Edward's ball. The letter said all prince and princesses were to attend. Then why shall Bella not go?" Alice said innocently. Oh how could anyone refuse that innocence?

"Alice dear, Bella has something to do that day so she cannot go." Amber said sweetly.

"But-"

"Alice I need to tell you something," I cut her off, "can you come?" I pulled Alice and bought her to my bedroom and locked the door.

"That is so not fair Bella, can't you say anything?"

"Alice I am fine with it okay?" she could tell I was lying – I am a terrible liar, I have always been – "Just let it go. I don't need to go, and besides, I've many work to do" said in a soothing tone.

"I knew this would happen," my eyes grew larger and she grinned mischievously, "That is why I got a plan. Don't worry Bella; you will go to the royal _mask_ ball." I sighed.

"Thank-you Alice." I was happy now. I would finally see Prince Edward. _Would I?_

**Mmm..., should she see Edward? You tell me by reviewing. Anyways guys I hope you enjoyed. I will write the next chapter after 3 days if I get reviews. **

**Thank-you, luv BeautifulBlush. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people, I am soo sorry for the delay. I had to do my assessment task and I had this huge maths test so I had to study for it (I am really bad at maths because I hate it). So people, because of my delay I owe you 2 chapters. Hope you enjoy. And I am really sorry to hear about your illness xoxEdwardxBellaxox. So sorry fans.**

Chapter 4 BPOV

"Now Bella, I want this house to be neat and tidy. I do not want to see a single dust or dirt. We will come at 12 o'clock sharp. All clear?" I nodded my head.

Today was Prince Edward's ball. Alice promise I would go. That was not possible. Even I knew that no matter how much Alice hoped, I would never be able to go. I would never be able to go anywhere, until I get Amber's forgiveness.

"Oh my gosh. I cannot believe that I am going to like see Prince Edward. _The _Prince Edward!!" Lauran gushed.

"I so know what you are talking about. Sister-girl. I mean, he is soo like hot. And don't like forget the body. It's just so amazing. I cannot keep my eyes off his chest. Don't you like agree?" Jessica joined as they both left the house.

Well the house was all up to me. I checked the time and it was only 8 o'clock. I started getting all my needs and got to work.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

EPOV

Today was the party. I was actually surprised with myself because I felt happy that I would finally see Princess Isabella. I have never felt this way towards a girl before. I was just checking the mirror to see if I good enough. Oh who am I kidding? I will never be perfect for this goddess. I really think that she deserves someone even better than me. She is just too good for me.

After I was done I went downstairs and saw my father looking at me curiously. My face must have given all my happiness away, though I wanted to keep this away from my father.

"Edward, why are you so happy today?" Crap, _what to say?_

"Umm… it must be the party. That's all." I shrugged my shoulders like it was nothing.

"Ahh… I see. You are dancing with Tanya and you are excited. I never knew you like Tanya this much." I gulped.

WHAT? He thinks it's because of Tanya. I guess I have to tell him the truth before he arranges a wedding.

"Umm, well it's actually because of someone else." I quickly went to the door and hopped on the carriage. The horses looked different today.

"Father, what's wrong with the horses?" Good, that should make him forget what I said.

"Well it is _your_ birthday so we will be riding with different horses." He told me like it was the most obvious thing.

"Now tell me who is this someone else is?" he questioned as the horses on the carriage took off. _Gulp_. What to tell him?

I sighed, I might as well tell him the truth because if I don't he might think it's one of those sluttish people.

"Well umm, I don't really know her but when I saw her picture she seemed different from other people." I described Princess Isabella.

"Who?" He seemed extremely curious. I could see he was also happy.

"Princess I-Isabella," I could feel my cheeks going hot.

"You Bella Swan?" he blurted out.

"Sorry?" Is that what people calls her.

"Oh sorry Edward, Do you mean Isabella Marie Swan?"

"Yes." I was surprised, "How did you know her?" Is she famous?

"Well…" he hesitated, "her father and I were really good friends." What and he never told me. "Well Edward you made a really good choice. She is drop dead gorgeous, kind, lovable and very caring." Wow, I was amazed that a girl can be so perfect. She was no where near like the other girls I met. She is infinity times better.

We were silent then, waiting for the royal ballroom to come to sight.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

BPOV

When I was done I checked the time and it was only 9 o'clock. Well this is going to be a long night.

Just then the doorbell rang. I quickly ran to it and saw Alice outside. She was so beautiful. She wore a long black silky dress with a very cute pink ribbon on the top part of the dress. Her bottom part of the dress was puffed out with black bows on the bottom. She also wore a pair of black elbow length gloves.

"Alice you look so beautiful. Why aren't you at the mask ball? And where is you mask?"

"It in my purse, I'll take it out when we go to the party." I didn't miss the _we_ part.

"_We,_ what do you mean _we_? If Amber doesn't see me here by 12 o'clock then I am dead. I have to clean the house."

"Wait did you just say Amber and all are coming at 12?" What did she have in mind now?

"Yes…" I was really confused.

"Perfect, now let's get to work." She dragged me upstairs. I also noticed she was holding a huge bag.

"Alice, what's going on?" please don't tell me she is going to do what I think she is.

When we were in Amber's room, she sat me down on the chair as she removed her gloves.

"Oh nothing, you just have to be patient so I can get you prepared for the party."

"But Alice, I can't-"

"Amber will be here at 12. We will be home before 12."

She got all different make-ups from her purse.

"Now let's get to work."

_Oh Dear._

**Wait don't go yet there is still another chapter coming up. =)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 EPOV

When we arrived to the ballroom, the place was packed with people. We got our name marked off from the doorman and went inside. Suddenly the girls started surrounding me. I looked at my father; he just smiled, shrugged and went to dance with my mother, Queen Esme. She arrived earlier to settle the guest.

"Oh my gosh Edward?" The girls shrieked. Oh god, why do you hate me so much?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

As the party went on, Tanya didn't come – I was really grateful for that – but I kept going to the doorman to see whether Princess Isabella had arrived, she hadn't arrived. I went and sat on the garden next to the beautiful fountain. It was full moon today. I was looking at the beautiful full moon, imagining Princess Isabella and I dancing under the full moon. After a while I decided to look for Jasper, to ask him for suggestions.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

BPOV

"There, all done. Now Bella, why don't you just look at yourself in the mirror?" Alice said proudly.

Alice has been poking on my face for hours. Thank god she finished because if another minute passed, I would've got up and run straight to the bathroom. But I patiently waited.

I couldn't be bothered looking at the mirror, all I knew was my dress. It was so beautiful. The color was dark blue and was in layers. The bottom part was puffed out, it had light blue designs in it and the top part had diamond like sequences.

I took a quick look in the mirror, not bothered to look at my face.

"What do you think?" Alice beamed.

"It's great." I replied.

She handed me a pair of dark blue elbow length gloves that matched my dress. She reached out of her purse and handed me a mask. It was so beautiful. It was obviously blue with silver glitters. I put it on as she put on a small silver tiara on top of my hair, which matched with the jewelry.

"There perfect. Now let's go Bella we don't have enough time." Alice said as she wore her black mask.

I looked at the time and it was 10 o'clock. We only had 2 hours left. She quickly handed me a pair of crystal slippers.

"Alice, I can't believe you bought all this just for me to borrow!" I mean I hoped she rent it. It must have cost a fortune.

"Who said you were to borrow? Bella I bought this for you to keep silly." She just laughed as Alice's servant opened her carriage door.

"But Alice this is a lot. I cannot have this much. It – I – it –"

"It's okay Bella; there is nothing to worry about. I am your best friend right? Can't I buy you anything?" She joked.

I just laughed.

When we arrived we entered the grand ballroom. It was so beautiful and huge. There was a huge chandelier on top for the lights. There were long tables filled with many foods. There were also so many gorgeous girls that I am pretty sure it would be hard for Prince Edward to choose for someone to dance with, I was a bit embarrassed by my plainness.

"Excuse me Princess…" an old man standing in front of us with a clipboard in his hand, interrupted my train of thoughts.

"Mary Alice." Alice said gracefully.

Oh that must be the doorman. I forgot about all this, it's been so long.

He ticked off Alice's name and looked at me.

"Isabella Marie." We just had to say our first two names.

He ticked off my name and moved away from us gesturing us to proceed towards the party.

"Hello Beautiful girl. You are looking stunning today, as always!" I would always recognize that voice.

"Jasper!!" Alice hugged Jasper. Jasper chuckled at Alice's reaction.

Jasper and Alice – well you can call them couples. Jasper and I are childhood friends.

"Hey Bella, how are you today?" He asked as soon as Alice let go.

"Fine thank – you. What's with you mask?" His mask had strings hanging down from the sides.

"Oh does it really matter? There is even someone here wearing a tiger mask." I laughed. He can be so funny.

"Hey Jasper, there you…" A beautiful velvety voice trailed off as he saw me. I couldn't stop staring at him. He was the only one who wasn't wearing a mask. He was pale and had the most gorgeous emerald green eyes. He had an amazing bronze soft – looking hair. I just couldn't stop staring at his eyes nor could he. Our eyes locked together as I completely lost track of where I was or what time it was. For some reason I felt in electricity between us. I was the first one to break the contact. I looked down feeling embarrassed. I could tell I was blushing right now.

"Oh hello Edward. What's up with you?" Alice asked.

Oh… so this was the famous Prince Edward that the girls been gushing about, this was the Prince Edward whose birthday was today. No wonder he wasn't wearing a mask.

"Oh umm. I – I was – lo-looking." He stuttered.

Alice and Jasper laughed.

"Well we will have our own little time and leave you two alone." And with that they left.

**So guys what did you think about these 2 chapters. I am so sorry. I really hope this would make you guys forgive me. Please review and I will write after 4 days. **

**So Sorry. BeautifulBlush **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys ****I am soo sorry for the delay, I got 2 chapters yes I know I said 3 chapters but I haven't finished writing chapter 8 so I will updates ASAP. And yes I have changed the title because after I wrote these two chapters I thought that it had nothing to do with Cinderella. So enjoy.**

Chapter6 EPOV

There in front of me, I saw the most beautiful girl. She was equally beautiful like Princess Isabella. I bowed to her as she curtseyed. She was just looking at the floor. I just wish I could see her eyes again. It was chocolate brown eyes. _So beautiful, so unique._

"Can I get you something Princess…?" I had to know her name.

"Bella, just Bella." She said automatically. My breath caught. _Could she be…?_

"Princess Isabella?" she looked up at me. I had the same electricity between us when she first looked up.

"Yes, but I prefer people calling me Bella." I was stunned. Normally Princesses will want to be called Princess, but she was different. I was also very happy that I found Princess Isabella Marie Swan. Actually, even happy couldn't describe how I feel right now.

"Wait," she interrupted me from my train of thoughts, "how did you know my name?" she asked.

"Umm… I had to see all the princesses that were to come. But you didn't answer my first question." I reminded her. _ That should stop her from asking those questions._

"What question?"

"Can I get you a drink or anything?" I repeated my early question.

"Oh, umm…" she touched her throat and I could see she was thirsty.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Than – your honor." She said formally. I didn't like that.

"Please call me Edward." I _only_ wanted _her_ to call me Edward. Too bad father told Tanya to call me by my real name.

"Okay Edward." She grinned. My heart fluttered when she said my name.

"Wait here, I'll be back." I went to the closest table to get her drink. After I poured the drink into her cup, I just stood there. Staring at her stand there. She wore a blue dress that suited her creamy skin well. She had long mahogany hair that stopped on the middle of her back. She was just looking at the ground.

Suddenly everything stopped; the music, people talking. Everyone was staring at Bella. The guys came and I could see they were offering her to dance with them. _Oh so now they relies this angel?_ I thought to myself. For some reason, I felt this odd unfamiliar feeling – it must have been jealousy. _Cut it out Edward, you hardly even know this girl._

I went over to Bella – passing all the princes- and held out her drink. I watched her finish her drink and I held out my arm for her to take it. She gladly took it. I took the cup off her hand and went to put it on the nearest table. We then went towards the garden. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the entire Prince glaring at me. Good thing I took Bella away from those people because most of the people there were players. Last thing I wanted to see was Bella getting hurt.

As we were walking with our arms twined together, I was feeling this electricity and yet, it still felt good. I couldn't help myself; I just had to look at her. She caught me staring at her, and then she looked down blushing. _God she looks so good when she blushes._

We entered the garden after what seemed like 80 doors. I decided it might be the right time to ask her questions.

Mmm, "How about we play 20 questions?" I randomly asked.

"Why?" she looked up surprised. _Probably by your randomness Edward. _

_Oh do shut up._

"So I can get to know you more."

"Okay, you can go first." She offered, POLIETLY. Wow, I never met a girl who can be nice and polite.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked the fist question my brain told me.

She giggled like tinkling bells once, "It changes everyday."

That's different, "Okay… what's your favorite color today?" now I was really eager to know.

Her next answer stunned me, "Probably brown."

"Brown?" weren't girls suppose to like pink, "Why brown?"

"I like brown because it's warm. Everything that's brown is warm. Dirt, braches, rocks…" she trailed off. Bella was different; she likes colors that have meanings. Unlike sluts who likes pink for no reason.

"Your right brown is warm." I like brown too. Well it must be because of her eyes.

"So what's your favorite color?" she asked.

"Brown." I blurted out unthinkingly. _Crap, thanks a lot BRAIN._

_Hey you were the one who answered not me._

_WOULD YOU SHUT UP!!!_

"Really?" she sounded confused, "then why did you find it surprising when I said I like brown?" she said smugly.

"Oh, umm… because most girls goes for pink." _Phew, nice save._

"Oh," she smiled at me – only an angel could smile like that – and I smiled back.

"No more questions?" she asked. I noticed we stopped walking because we were in the middle of the garden.

BPOV

I was having a very good time. We were in the middle of the garden with a very beautiful full moon on top of us.

"Do you care to dance?" he suddenly asked.

"Does that count as a question?" I asked.

"Yes it does." His velvety voice said formally.

He held out a hand for me to take. I took it gladly. And then we started to waltz.

Before I was a terrible ballroom dancer; my dad would always tell me if I was a princess then ballroom was compulsory. So he put me to classes until I learned.

Edward leaned down and breathed, "Bella, it your turn to ask a question." His breath tickled my neck.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 BPOV

"Have you ever traveled?" I asked the first question that popped into my mind.

Edward smiled, "Yes I have traveled before. I traveled all of Europe."

"Really?" he nodded his head. I was amazed, I remember once my dad promised me that when I grow up he would take me on a world tour.

"Okay, my turn… what's your favorite gem stone?"

"Emerald." I blurted out without thinking. _Oh dear. _I could tell I was blushing full red. Topaz was my favorite gem stone, though I did like emerald.

"Why are you embarrassed?" He looked perplexed.

"Umm, nothing." I said too quickly. I tried to think of another question to ask. Nothing was coming to my mind.

"Tell me," I could see in his eyes that he was really eager to know.

"Nope, not a chance." _Question, question; think of a question quickly._

He looked down and then looked up at me through his eyelash. He leaned down close to me and burned his eyes to me. "Please." His sweet breath fanned my face.

"Umm… sorry?" I was astonished. _How did he do that?_

"Please tell me way you were embarrassed," once again, his sweet breath fanned my face.

I couldn't resist, "It's the color of your eyes." I looked down feeling completely idiotic.

He seemed like he wasn't expecting that reply, "Oh than – you." He smiled charmingly – only the Greek God can smile like that – I looked down again. _What will he think of me?_ A plain, ugly girl saying this to him. He should've asked someone prettier than me. He probably asked me because he felt sympathy for me. And those Princes probably asked me to dance with them so they could insult me. I don't blame them; a girl like me deserves to be insulted. I am a mean girl who cannot even get her step – mother's forgiveness. I felt sick, I should go. I shouldn't have even come here, it was a wrong decision. I always make wrong decisions.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." _Why did I come here in the first place? Why did I agree to dance with him?_ I let go of Edwards hands and went for the door.

"Wait!" he called out. He put a hand on my shoulder and spun me around so I was facing him.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that. We don't have to play 20 questions, just please stay?" he said those words in a rush – like he wanted me to stay. My heart fluttered as he told me to stay.

"Alright then." I whispered. He looked up at me and smiled enchantingly and pulled me back to the middle of the garden again and started to waltz.

I wanted to know more about him, "Do you play an instrument?" I wasn't exactly done asking questions.

"So you do want to play?" he said teasingly.

"You made me curious." I got lost into his eyes. It always happens whenever we pause just a little bit. I seem to never notice what is going on around me. Whenever I do get lost into his eyes I feel the electric shock go stronger but I don't want to look away. I also feel some strange feeling I have never felt towards anyone before.

"Yes I do." He said randomly, I looked at him confused. _What is he talking about?_

He laughed pleasingly, "Yes I do play an instrument." He extended. There again, I completely got distracted.

"Oh right, really. What t do you play?"

"I play the piano."

"Wow, are you a professional?"

He shrugged his shoulder, "What's your favorite music?" he ignored my question.

"Well… I have many, one of them might be Clair de Lune." I thought of the past where my (real) mother used to play a lot of Debussy's music.

"That's one of my favorites too." He sounded amazed.

We asked questions for a long time. I would continuously get lost in his eyes and lose track of everything. It was found that we had a lot of things in common.

"Wow we have a lot in common." I said when we had nothing to ask.

"Yes indeed." He breathed. He started leaning down hesitantly. Our lips were coming closer, and closer…

"Edward, baby there you are. I was looking all over for you." We both jumped at the high pitched voice. A strawberry blonde was coming towards us. When she reached us she pushed me away from Edward and placed both of her hands on Edward's chest. I felt this unfamiliar feeling. I have been feeling a lot of unfamiliar feelings tonight. It must have been jealousy.

"Baby you shouldn't really do this you know." She fluttered.

"Tanya, what are you doing he-"

She put her two fingers on his lips to stop him from finishing the sentence. "Shh Baby."

I thought it would be nice if I give them privacy. So I left the garden and closed the door. I went to the other door that goes to the party.

Suddenly I felt a hand hold my wrist and spin me around. It was Edward's.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I didn't mean for her to come. Please don't think we have a relationship going on. We don't and we never did, and I never wanted to please don- "

"It's okay Edward; if you love her then don't try to hide it." I said soothingly.

EPOV

"It's okay Edward; if you love her then don't try to hide it." she said soothingly. _Oh what so now everyone thinks I like Tanya. _First father thinks I like her now Bella. How could I tell her? If I did I know she would argue back. I needed to tell her, _but how?_ _Unless…_

I held both of her hands high up to our chest and leaned down hesitantly. I've never done this before. I pressed my lips softly against her lip. The feeling was exhilarating. I've never felt like this before. She was the perfect girl; a girl that I was looking for this whole time. We both pulled away. She was blushing beautifully as my hands slid down to her waist. I pulled her body closer to mine. We just stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Could this be love at first sight, I never really believed in it but is it really true?

DONG!!! The clock rang. It was indicating that it was 11:45pm now. We looked at the clock and then I went back to looking at Bella. She wasn't looking at me; she was looking at the clock in horror.

"Oh dear, I have to go now." She said hurriedly. She let go of my hands and went for the door.

"Wait!" I stopped her. "Why do you have to go now?"

"Because my mother would kill me," why would her mother kill her when she is in this party herself?

"Why would she?"

"It's a long story, but I really have to go now." She said in a rush.

I looked down. _Does this mean I will never see her again? Wait…_ "Will I ever see you again?" I know it was the wrong time but I needed to see her again, otherwise I would not know how I will survive.

She smiled like an angel, "I promise you will." She promised, and this promised sounded like she meant it. She looked deeply in to my eyes.

DONG!!! The clock rang again. _I hate that clock._

BPOV

"Okay goodbye Edward!" I called out as I left. I ran straight to the carriage ignoring the entire glare I received from girls. What was wrong with them? I did nothing tonight but danced with Edward. My heart exploded as I remembered how he kissed me. I found Alice waiting for me in the carriage. I climbed in and saw the smug expression on Alice.

"So… what did you guys do tonight?" _Oh dear._

"Edward got me a drink, offered me to dance and we played 20 questions." I simply said.

"'Edward' so now he told you to call him just Edward?" she asked. I nodded my head.

"Bella I know there is more. Tanya went to Edward didn't she." She asked.

"How did you know?"

"Well, she was running around the party screaming 'where is my Edward' it was really stupid. I just don't get her, after all the time Edward said he doesn't like her, she still doesn't believe it." Alice said angrily. I just looked down.

"Did he kiss you?" she suddenly asked.

"No." I was a terrible liar and I could tell she knew I was lying.

"Oh my god he did, he did," she started gushing, "Oh Bella I am so proud of you." She hugged me tightly. Next thing I knew it started asking me questions about how the kiss was like.

We arrived to my place, "Alice I have to go now."

"Okay I'll see you soon." I got off the carriage and went straight to my bedroom to remove all the things. After I did I went to have shower. I heard Lauran and Jessica coming in and speaking to each other angrily.

"This is so like not fair. Prince Edward was mean to dance with me not the like idiot." Lauran shouted angrily.

"I like soo agree with you." Jessica joined. _Oh lord, what have I done?_

"BELLA, come here immediately!!" Amber shouted.

I went to her and she slapped me hard across the face, "I told you I don't want to see a SINGLE dust and what do I see. GO AND CLEAN THIS UP. NOW!!!" she screamed at me. I deserved to get slapped. I quickly got the duster and started cleaning.

"Jessica, Lauran go to bed now." She obeyed and went upstairs as she followed along.

When I was finished Amber came and checked. "Good, now get out of my face, I had a rough day now you don't ruin it again."

I went up stirs to my room and flopped on my bed. Today was a very long day and I was really tired.

That was the first night I dreamt of Edward.

**So what did you guys think? Please review and tell me whether or not you liked it. Thank – you and I am sorry for the delay. =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, thanks soo much for the reviews. Here is your chapter 8. **

**I hope you would enjoy.**

Chapter 8 EPOV

"Edward, son you seem happy today." My mother said happily.

"Isn't it obvious Esme, Edward had a lovely time with Princess Isabella." My dad beamed. I stiffened when I heard Bella's name. It seems to be happening all morning. I just cannot get Bella off my mind. I must be deeply in love with her. _Was this actually love?_ I have never experienced it before but was it? Well, I feel really happy that Bella came to my life so it must be love. Whenever I would think of her I would be more than happy. I felt like I should've taken her mask off and see more of her beauty. But then again she would always look beautiful.

"My son is in love with Princess Bella?" my mother joyfully screeched. _Does everybody call her Bella?_ I have never seen my parents this happy before.

"Mom, dad, can you please leave me alone. I feel a bit tired now." I said, hoping I wouldn't upset them. But it was really annoying when you have parents in your room continuously talking about someone you love, and not letting your mind wander off to something else. I couldn't think about Bella this whole morning.

"Okay Darling, we will go and let your mind wander off to your fantasy of Princess Bella." Mother said smugly, while I pressed my lips together to hide my smile.

"Mom, it's not like that…Yet" I muttered the last part under my breath.

"Oh but it will be. You chose the perfect girl. She is so sweet, so nice, so caring…" Mother trailed off as she and father left my room.

My mind wandered off to Bella… again. How we spent the time together last night. How nice it felt when her warm lips felt on mine. How my lips took her top lip…

The thought got disturbed as Tanya came to my mind. Ugh, I wandered how Tanya was doing. I know I upset her last night.

_Flashback_

"So baby, sorry I kept you waiting, and how sexy of you to get an ugly girl to make me jealous. You are just so sexy…" she continued trying to be seductive as I was trying to go past her to follow Bella. My whole body went stiff and my head went hot with anger as she called Bella ugly.

_That's it, _"What?! How dare you call such a loving and beautiful girl ugly? She is better than you alright. In both physically _and_ mentally. And will you stop calling me your baby? I am sick and tired of hearing that and repeating that I am not your baby. I DO NOT LIKE YOU!!! How many times do I have to get that into your head? Are you drunk or something? And where the HELL did you get that stupid idea of making _you _jealous. I _do_ like Bella, or may be more. She is nice and innocent and polite unlike _you_!" I shouted in a rush and disgustingly as I finally managed to walk past her and towards Bella.

_End Flashback._

She deserved it though. I mean how many times do I have to repeat the same thing over and over again? She was really getting on my nerves. I just don't know what's wrong with her.

I pushed the thought about Tanya – as it was making me really angry – and went to my piano. I always play the piano whenever I would get angry.

I started playing all different songs I had written. I also played Clair de Lune because that seems to be in Bella's and my favorite list.

Then I started playing a different song. A song I had never composed. It was like my fingers playing it by itself. I really like this piece. I stopped halfway and got my note book and decided to write it down.

When I finished I played it and it sounded beautiful. This song was different, unlike other songs that came form my mind, this song came from my heart and I could feel it.

After I finished playing I went back to my bed and pictured Bella again. My mind replayed last night event – ignoring Tanya's interruption, for which I was grateful. I looked for the picture I took out from the photo album - my servant has given me to look at all the princesses for the party. I found it and stared at it. She was just so beautiful.

There was a soft knock, "Come in." I said.

"Sir, your friend Prince Jasper has arrived." My servant said in a low voice. I was so busy thinking of Bella that I forgot I invited Jasper.

I stood up, "Yeah you go downstairs and I'll come," I told my servant. He closed the door and left.

I stared at Bella's photo for a long time and kissed it before I put it safely into my drawer and went downstairs.

**So what did you guys think? I know that Bella and Edward hasn't met in this chapter, but do not fear, they will. Please review and I will send in the next chapter.**

**Luv ya**

**twiligtbookfreak.**


	9. PLEASE READ! SO SORRY!

_**Hey everyone. **_

_**Sorry this is not a chapter, this is an alert.**_

_**I just wanted to let everyone know that **_

_**1**__**st**__**: I am extremely sorry for not updating in a long time and **_

_**2**__**nd**__**: I will not be updating in a long time.**_

_**See the thing is (please don't hate me for this) I am not a twilight lover like all my fans and fanfiction writers or readers, I am a twilight hater (Well I guess that didn't really make a difference) but don't worry, I will continue the story, it's just that I need some time to figure out what I am going to write. I had a story set but that ended up being kind of stupid. I will try to make a story for all of you people to enjoy. I swear I will try. Thank you SO much for being really supportive. Once again please don't hate me and I will try to update.**_

_**Thank –you and I love you all!**_

_**(BTW, I changed my username, I wrote the first thing that came in my mind **____**)**_


End file.
